powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamen Rider
Kamen Rider is a popular tokusatsu series and a sister series of the Super Sentai series. The two series make up the Super Hero Time programming block on TV Asahi. Several actors in Super Sentai have also appeared in Kamen Rider. Super Sentai Kamen Rider has several shoutouts and references to Super Sentai as well as a crossover. Kamen Rider is mentioned in JAKQ Dengekitai vs. Goranger. It is said that Kamen Rider V3 is fighting Baron Iron Mask and Kamen Rider Amazon is fighting in South America. Super Sentai and Kamen Rider movies are often billed together. On one such instance, in 1994, the two movies were linked together. Super Sentai World and Kamen Rider World were shown as a triple feature alongside a Metal Heroes movie which did not share this connection. Both Super Sentai World and Kamen Rider World featured the supporting characters, Masato, played by Shiro Izumi of Changeman and Zyuranger fame, and his younger sister Ayumi. The Abaranger movie, Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger: Abare Summer is Freezing!, included a reference to the Kamen Rider movie it was double-billed with, Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost. (mostly as a breaking the fourth-wall joke where Disciple of Dawn Lije tells Visionary Messenger Voffa there isn't enough time to use his Giganoid with the movie over) Episodes of Kamen Rider Decade on July 12 and July 19, 2009, as well as Act 21 of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, featured a crossover between the two series. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and Kamen Rider Decade are similar in that both feature warriors changing into those of the past. Gokaiger has similarites with Kamen Rider Fourze in the aspect that both series are based in space. A crossover movie between Super Sentai and Kamen Rider has been announced, Kamen Rider vs. Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen. The movie will feature Gokaiger and Decade as the lead, with Go-Busters and Fourze having a more minor role. Super Hero Time Line-ups Adaptation When Saban has acquired the rights to create a adaptation of Kamen Rider similar to Power Rangers, they created "Masked Rider". Masked Rider was introduced in a three part series of Power Rangers episode that paved the way for The Masked Rider. In 2009, another American Kamen Rider adaptation was broadcast, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. However, this adaptation had no connection with Power Rangers, being conduced by Adness Entertainment. Recently Saban has registered a trademark for "Power Rider", which has led some to believe that a new Kamen Rider adaptation is coming. Most people speculate that it will be Kamen rider Decade as he and Samurai Sentai Shinkenger had a crossover, and Shinkengers PR counterpart; Power rangers Samurai is currently airing. 'Super Hero Time' Gallery Abaranger & 555.PNG|Abarangers and SmartBrain Riders(Faiz) DCDShinken.jpg|Kamen Rider Decade with Shinkenger and Shinken-oh WShinken.jpg|Kamen Rider W with Super Shinken Red, the other Shinkengers, and DaiKai ShinkenOh WShinredGold.jpg|Kamen Rider W HeatJoker with Super Shinken Red and Shinken Gold WShinPink.jpg|Kamen Rider W LunaMetal with Shinken Yellow and Shinken Pink Goseiger & OOO.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO with the Super Goseigers GokaiRed + Kamen Rider OOO.jpg|GokaiRed with Kamen Rider OOO TaJaDor GokaiRed + Kamen Rider Fourze.jpg|GokaiRed with Kamen Rider Fourze Links *Go here for more information on the series Category:Kamen Rider